The son of wind itself
� This is about, Danny Nelson,� the son of Aeolus, a minor god, king of winds. Yes, I know that I already started a story, but I wanted to make this one. PG-13 for violence and language. It's still a work in progress so bear with me. This takes place after Last Olympian by the way, so Aeolus's cabin has been built. Chapter 1: Normal Day...right? The bell rang and Danny exited his classroom. Dyslexia really sucked. The sub totally picked on him, even though his friend Ron had spoken up for him, saying he had Dyslexia, but the teacher didn't care. She wrote a line from Shakespeare and told Danny to tell what it meant. Like he knew. Like he could even READ it. Danny grabbed his stuff from his locker and headed to gym. Greg was such a jerk. He was always captain, and they were playing (you guessed it) dodgeball. And (again you guessed it) Danny and Greg were on opposite sides. Greg grabbed a ball and headed straight for Danny. The ball was going so fast, and somehow Danny dodged the ball. He looked around to grab it, but there was just a large black stone. "What the hell?" Danny exclaimed. "That's right,� Son of Wind." Greg shouted. Except, he wasn't Greg anymore. He was a strange bull man. Giant rocks had replaced the dodgeballs. "Stand down, and I will eat you quickly." There was a whizzing noise, and an arrow stuck out from the bull man's leg. Danny looked around. Jon was there, holding a bow, another arrow ready. "I'm terrible at this..." Jon mumbled, as he shot again. The bull man now had an arrow sticking out from his shoulder. Danny ran forward, grabbed the bow from Jon and instinctively shot an arrow. There was a roar, an arrow sticking out of it's heart, but it kept coming. It bowled Danny over, and his last sight before he blacked out was it falling over and Jon hurrying over to him. "Danny!" Jon's voice said. The camp "Danny, Danny, can you hear me?" Danny opened his eyes. Two faces were looking down at him. One was Jon's. The other was Ron's. Danny had been hit in the head with a ball. Hard. And it had made him pretty dizzy, so Ron and Jon hauled him to the school nurse, where he had fallen asleep. That must be it. But as Danny looked around, he knew he wasn't in the nurses office. He was in a long room with beds in it, curtains in between them. "Oh, good." Ron said. "I'll go tell Chiron he's awake. You explain." Ron left. "Explain what? Where the heck are we?" Danny asked. "Were in the infirmary." Jon said. "At Camp Half-Blood." "Wait, Camp Half-Blood? What the heck is that?" "It's a summer camp. For Demigods." "And Demigods...?" "...are half god, half human." Danny considered this. "I knew my dad wasnt really my dad. I didn't get anything from him. Who's my dad?" Jon shrugged. "We don't know yet. Percy made an agreement that gods had to claim their kids just last year, so you should be claimed any day now that you're at camp. But the way you used that bow...a couple of choices for bows. There's Apollo first off. Athena, Ares." Jon thought for a minute. "What's your first name? I know it isn't Danny. The sub called you something. It was like a different language, but it wasn't Greek." "It was Latin. My first name is Ventus. It means wind." Jon's eyes went big. "I've got an idea." He picked up Danny's iPhone from the table by his bed. "How badly do you want this?" He held it out of Danny's reach as he tried to grab it. His side hurt and he couldn't move very well. "Come on man, give it to me." "You've gotta want it." "Give it to me!" Suddenly, the door of the infirmary burst open and wind blew in, carrying the iPhone out of Jon's hands and into Danny's. Jon smiled. "It's all yours, Son of Aeolus." Chrion the centaur (yeah, it shocked him too) led Danny into the commons area, where there were lots of cabins. All of them strange. Chrion led him to one of the two normal looking cabins. There was a dagger and arrow pinned above the door, with the word 'Aeolus' written in Greek below it. It took Danny a minute to realize that he had read Greek. The cabin had two guys in it. They both looked like Danny. Brown, messy hair, icy blue eyes. One was sitting on a top bunk, reading a book written entirely in Greek. The other was sharpening a knife. The one sharpening looked up. He smiled, and there was a hint of a smirk in there, just like how Danny's smile was. "Welcome to Cabin 14." He said, putting the knife on his bottom bunk. "I'm Tony, head councelor for Aeolus cabin. And that-" he pointed to the guy reading, who hadnt moved at all. "-is Dustin. He doesn't talk much." "I'm Danny." "Danny, all Aeolus demigods get a gift." He reached into an army backpack by his bunk and pulled out a case of five knives, all different sizes. He quickly measured Danny's arm and chose the medium sized one. "Thanks." "No problem. Kids of Aeolus aren't really sword fighters. We use bows if the target is farther away, and quick movements to use our knife. Being able to manipulate wind can help both of those. Wind blows the arrows straight, and wind can lift you off the ground for a few seconds, helping with quick movements. You get what I'm saying?" Danny noded. "So, take your pick of bunks. Not like there are many other kids of Aeolus."